


Rest in Peace Black Mamba

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: National Basketball Association
Genre: Basketball, Gone too soon, Los Angeles Lakers, rest in peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: A good bye to one of the greatest Basketball players to ever exist.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Rest in Peace Black Mamba

Hello everyone, yesterday at the time of this writing we have lost yet another legend, Kobe Bryant one of the greatest Basketball players of all time. Now I didn't follow sports much, I of course knew who Kobe was, I know who Shaq is and of course Michael Jordan. Yesterday Kobe and his daughter Gehenna died in a helicopter crash along with five others. My thoughts and prayers go out to the friends and family of those who were killed in the crash. Even if you're not an avid fan of Basketball you know how great Kobe was. 

5 time NBA champion

4 time NBA All-Star game MVP

Those are just a couple of his achievements and if I listed them all we would be here all night. Rest in Peace Kobe we miss you.


End file.
